Mogana Kikaijima
| image = Mogana Kikaijima.jpg | alias = Freshman Ace | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 11 | affiliation = Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | position = Treasurer | previous affiliation = Swimming Club | relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father | ability = Loud Voice | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 9 }} Mogana Kikaijima (喜界島 もがな, Kikaijima Mogana) is a freshman of Class 11. She is a member of the Swimming Club, and later is hired as Treasurer for the Student Council. Personality Like her fellow members of the Swimming Club, Yakushima and Tanegashima, Kikaijima is obsessed with money, and is willing to go so far as to risk her own life to get a hold of it. This attitude stems from her childhood: when Kikaijima was a child, her father left because the family was in debt, her mother became sick from working herself in to the ground, and all the people that Kikaijima had thought were her friends left her because her family had no money. Though she considers money more important than her friends, she likes her friends more than money. After Medaka Kurokami's intervention, Kikaijima is more aware of her own worth, though she is still obsessed with money (she is paid $3.00 a day as the Student Council's Treasurer). After being encouraged by Yakushima and Tanegashima to make friends outside of the Swimming Club, Kikaijima has developed strong relationships with the other Student Council members, particularly Medaka and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Appearance Kikaijima has long brown hair done up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and wears glasses. She wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. The green armband signifying her as the Treasurer is worn around her left arm. Kikaijima often wears her swimsuit beneath her uniform. Plot Club Battle Swim Meet Arc Kikaijima and the other members of the Swimming Club are first introduced discussing the upcoming club battle swim meet. Kikaijima insists that they will get money if they win, so there is nothing to complain about. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 9-10 Come Sunday, all three are seen looking pleased when Medaka announces that any club that ranks higher than the Student Council will receive money from her own pocket. Kikaijima asks the others what they should do after Medaka announces that the first event will be water basketball. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 17-18 After the first event ends, the Swimming Club is seen on the sidelines. Medaka points out that they were actually the first group to score all twenty points. Other onlookers discuss the Swimming Club, one claiming he saw the guys swim to the pool's bottom, even with floaters on their arms. Medaka confronts the club, identifying the technique they used as compulsed expiry diving: if they had made a single mistake, they could have drowned. She asks them if they value their lives, a question Tanegashima answers on the rest of the club's behalf: they value money more than their lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 17-19 When Nekomi Nabeshima tells Medaka that she doesn't understand Yakushima, Kikaijima approaches them from behind and tells the pair that she never expected them to understand what the Swimming Club are thinking. She does tell Medeka and Nabeshima what the Swimming Club wants is a pool full of money: their dream is to spend a full day swimming in it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 6-7 In the third event, eel catching, Kikaijima manages to capture thirteen eels, maintaining the Swimming Club's position in first place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 15 After the third event, the Swimming Club confronts the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 17 After Medaka claims that she will reform the Swimming Club, Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 As the fourth event starts, the cavalry battle, Kikaijima is seen as the Swimming Club’s lancer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 1 After hearing Yakushima’s explanation of the final event, Kikaijima declares that they have no reason to face the Student Council head on, and suggests instead that they take the headband of seventh place, thus gaining an extra point on their lead. After Medaka challenges the Swimming Club, promising that she will teach them that there is something more important than money; Kikaijima loses her temper, and tells the other two she will take that “stupid girl” down. When Asa signals for the event to begin, Kikaijima and Medaka immediately lock hands. After Medaka claims that she likes the Swimming Club, Kikaijima angrily reminds her that she called them money zombies. Medaka retorts that they are being lured by the strong pull of money, at which point Kikaijima tells her to shut up. She tells Medaka about the horrid pasts of her and her teammates, and goes on to say that she would gladly give up her life for money: anyone would be sad if they were to lose their wallet or purse, but on one would care if they died. With a sudden burst of strength, Kikaijima manages to push Medaka off balance. She is shocked to see however, that Medaka is standing on Zenkichi’s discarded float. Medaka and chastises Kikaijima, telling her that even if their luck hits the depths of hell, that is still no reason to throw their lives away. Medaka goes on to say they have just earned something very expensive: her wrath. Medaka leaps at her, knocking her off balance, and after telling Kikaijima that she would be sad if they died, kisses her on the lips to prove it. They both fall into the water. Medaka carries Kikaijima out of the pool and hands her over to Yakushima. Kikaijma as her teammates which is more important, her or money. After they both answer money, she then asks which they like more, her or money. They both tell her they like her more, at which she tearfully tells them that she likes them more than money to. She is shocked with everyone else when Nabeshima and the Judo Club are revealed to have won the competition, and thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 4-19 Kikaijima is later seen at the Student Council room as the new Treasurer, being rented out from the Swimming Club for $3.00 a day. She tells Zenkichi and Kouki Akune that if they waste money, they will feel her wrath. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 21 Kikaijima changes in the Student Council room, only for Zenkichi to walk in and see her in her underwear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, page 2 After beating up Zenkichi, she demands he pay her for the show, as he saw her near naked. After he tells her he saw something he didn’t want to see, she starts crying, and angrily cries that he pay her while calling him a meanie, now telling him to pay for the mean things he said as well. Zenkichi relents, and he pays her $4.50 for the peep show, and $3.00 for being mean. Paid, Kikaijima’s mood instantly improves. She asks Zenkichi where the computer is, to which he replies that they don’t have one and hands her an abacus, much to Kikaijima’s surprise. After Zenkichi explains Medaka’s mental talents, Kikaijima questions whether Medaka has intel inside. She then claims that it is a waste to buy something that isn’t needed, and that an abacus is also pretty useful. Kikaijima begins working while Zenkichi starts reading manga. She thinks to herself that it has gotten really quite, and that it was a bad idea to show how serious she was by working. She thinks on how Zenkichi is reading manga, and it doesn’t look like he is interested in her at all. She worries that she will lose face to Yakushima and Tanegashima, and resolves to make friends. Flustered, she then comments to Zenkichi that they have nice weather today. After he points out that it is raining, the atmosphere becomes even more tense, with Kikaijima thinking that she read in a book somewhere that you can strike up a conversation with just about anyone when you talk about the weather. She wonders if Zenkichi hates her or something. When Zenkichi tells her that she has a great body, a horrified Kikaijima throws her abacus at his head, and charges him $0.50 for sexual harassment; bringing the total amount of money she has taken from him $8.00. Kikaijima thinks to herself that Zenkichi must hate her now, and that she wants to apologize for getting violent and give him his money back. She silently begs for somebody to help out, not caring who. Hansode Shiranui barges into the Student Council room, telling Zenkichi she felt as if he was calling for her, and asking if he has something good for her to eat. A horrified Zenkichi and Kikaijima both think that the number one person who can’t take a hint just came. As Shiranui introduces herself, Kikaijima thinks to herself that the other girl is a mystery: during the swim meet, it was like she was pulling the strings behind the scenes, and wonders how she can enter the Student Council room when she is not a member. Shiranui then offers Kikaijima a photo of her kiss with Medaka, breaking the forth wall to mention that it took up a whole panel the week prior, much to Kikaijima’s dismay. As Kikaijima ties to take it, Shiranui offers it her, explaining that she actually took it for the school newspaper, but if Kikaijima asks, Shiranui will give it to her. She then maliciously reveals that she took three hundred photos, all from different angles, and asks Kikaijima which one she would like. Zenkichi asks her to stop however, and Shiranui agrees, leaving with an empty apology to Kikaijima and a farewell to Zenkichi. Gathering up the photos, Kikaijima thanks Zenkichi for helping her out. She asks him what Shiranui is really like, and is shocked when he tells her he doesn’t really know. Kikaijima asks him if it is alright to be that easy going about, Zenkichi replies in the affirmative, telling her that Shiranui is his friend, and that he doesn’t need to know any more than that. Kikaijima then asks about Medaka, wanting to know if she does that (kissing) with everyone. After Zenkichi describes Medaka, Kikaijima asks how she Medaka can claim she was born for others, as that line of thinking is incomprehensible to Kikaijima herself. She goes on to say that when she ran out of money, all the people who she thought were her friends left her; she doesn’t hate or blame anyone because she thought that was how the word worked: a give and take world. She claims that if anyone starts to like her, they won’t get anything in return. Zenkichi asks if she can say the same thing to the other members of the Swimming Club, to which Kikaijima replies that those two are different, as the three of them are like family. Zenkichi tells her that Medaka is the same way, only she sees all of humanity as her family, and that she likes Kikaijima so much, she doesn’t know what to do about it. Kikaijima remembers pacing outside the suggestion box, when Medaka approaches her from behind and asks her what she is doing. While Kikaijima tries to answer, Medaka tells her that she was looking for her anyway: after knocking her into the pool, Medaka couldn’t get her mind off of Kikaijima, and claims that she has fallen for her. Medaka then tells Kikaijima that the Student Council needs a Treasurer, and asks her to help out. Kikaijima remembers that that was the first time she was asked to help someone. Kikaijima suddenly realizes that she has been having a normal conversation with Zenkichi, and that this is her chance to make a new friend. She worries that if she starts thinking about it, she might fail again, when she decides to do the same thing Medaka did. She then interrupts the still talking Zenkichi, claiming that she has fallen for him, and is going to kiss him. Medaka and Akune later find her on top of Zenkichi in the Student Council room, with Zenkichi trying to force her off of him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, pages 4-19 Clash With The Enforcers Arc Kikaijima is spotted walking with the rest of the Student Council by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee, who confronts the Student Council in their office. After Onigase calls out Zenkichi and Akune on their uniforms, she turns to Kikaijima. While Kikaijima initially denies having made an alterations to her uniform, Onigase successfully reveals that she has been wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform, to which an embarrassed Kikaijima can only try to claim she was testing Onigase. She asks the other girl whether it would be alright for her to wear only her swimsuit, a suggestion Onigase immediately shoots down. When Medaka claims that she has never been embarrassed about her splendid body, the other members of the Student Council are at a loss for words. When Medaka finally declares that she just doesn’t want to change her clothing, the other members of the Student Council are appalled. After Onigase leaves, Kikaijima sets about cleaning up the office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, pages 3-9 While Medaka visits the music room, Kikaijima is busy putting up fliers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 8 She is unaware as Yoshinogari sneaks up behind her, weapons drawn. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 20 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 1 Kikaijima remains oblivious to Yoshinogari, but is pleased that her work was well done. She notices something amiss when Medaka clothelines Yoshinogari, but turns around to find the hallway empty. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 5-7 In the Student Council office, Kikaijima and the others listen to Medaka’s explanation of Myouri Unzen’s weapon: the super ball. Kikaijima is skeptical, but is quickly convinced after seeing the super ball in action. When Unzen shows up at the office, Kikaijima is unimpressed, stating that his actions are not cute at all. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 9-12 As she listens to Unzen speak, Kikaijima looks grim. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 14 When Medaka cries out that the super balls he dropped earlier were actually filled with gunpowder, Kikaijima is stunned. She worriedly tries to convince Unzen that if he detonates his bombs, he will be caught in the explosion as well, though her words have no effect. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 16-18 When the smoke clears, Kikaijima and the other members of the Student Council are revealed to be fine. Unzen realizes that Medaka, in the short time she had, threw water on some of the bombs, kicked some out the window, and then sheltered her fellow members in lockers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 6-8 As Medaka enters War God Mode Kikaijima and the others can only watch. As Akune and Zenkichi discuss War God Mode, Kikaijima listens without saying anything. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 15-16 Kikaijima watches as Medaka attacks Unzen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 2 When Medaka sends Unzen flying into the Student Council office, Kikaijima and the others are shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 7 Zenkichi explains to Kikaijima that Medaka is angry; that if you take away the personality, all that is left is a rampaging beast. He then tells her and Akune that if they want to leave the Student Council, now is the time, surprising them both. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 3-4 As Medaka moves to make her last attack on Unzen, Kikaijima and the rest of the Student Council grab on to her, stopping her before she can finish. She tells them to let go of her if they don’t want to get dragged into her problems, but they all refuse. All three are shocked when Medaka asks Unzen to become her Vice-President. Both she and Akune are amazed when Medaka speaks so easily about the extent of her injuries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 10-16 Together, the Student Council walks off into the sunset. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 19 Flask Plan Arc Kikaijima and Akune arrive together at the Door of Rejection, surprising Zenkichi. When Zenkichi tries to convince them to turn back, Kikaijima tells him she is only afraid of being left behind. She then passes through the Door of Rejection, shocking Zenkichi, Sanou Tsushima, and Unou Tsushima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 11-14 The Student Council comes to another door, which the Tsushima twins identify as an elevator. However, Kikaijima and the others follow Medaka, who chooses to forego the elevator in favor of the stairs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 1-2 As she and Medaka walk in front, she realizes that they have been walking in circles when Medaka points it out to her. She asks Kikaijima to use the same method she used when the two of them were in an amusement park maze. Kikaijima releases a loud shout into the maze, allowing Medaka to figure out their location with sonar. Kikaijima is upset when both Zenkichi and Akune complain to her, promising to tell Yakushima and Tanegashima when she gets back. When Shigusa Takachiho appears, Kikaijima can only watch in amazement as he effortlessly dodges attacks by Zenkichi and Akune, and approaches Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 7-18 Minus 13 Arc Flask Plan Revival Arc Abilities Loud Voice: Kikaijima is a Special and one of the school's many scholarship students. She is considered the freshman ace of the Swimming Club, even more talented than Tanegashima. Because of her training in water, she has an incredible lung capacity, allowing her to hold her breath for a month if she so chooses. She can also focus her voice as a sound cannon and destroy physical objects with ultrasonic shrieks. Bookkeeping Skills: Kikaijima is a first class book keeper. Trivia *Kikaijima was voted the ninth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 462 votes. *Kikaijima was voted the seventh most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 296 votes. *Kikaijima is the only character who refers to Kumagawa by his first name, and does so in very familiar terms, calling him Misogi-chan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special